This invention relates to printer subsystems and more particularly to printer control units for such subsystems. Printer subsystems normally are interconnected with a host system, are responsive to command signals from such host system to perform various printing functions and are further responsive to data signals to print characters of information on a form. It has been customary in such systems to rely heavily on the host system for operational and printing control of the printer unit. In some cases, only a very limited amount of control capability is incorporated in the printer subsystem itself. In those subsystems where local control is provided in the form of control logic or local processor control, such control logic or processor control ordinarily handles tasks in the printer subsystem in a sequential fashion resulting in somewhat slower response times and in some cases overloading of the control facility.